Crazy For This Girl
by Kaccee
Summary: features: a very imcompetant Lily, a heartbroken James, an evil girlfriend and a very strange hospital scene...


A/N this is kinda strange…not part of my fic ' All's fair in love and war' (which I should keep writing) but it's a L/J fic…I 

A/N this is kinda strange…not part of my fic ' All's fair in love and war' (which I should keep

writing) but it's a L/J fic…I own Chloe and Rilee. Lyrics in italics. R/R!

Crazy For This Girl 

_ _

She rolls the window down  
and she talks over the sound

James glanced over at one of his best friend's, Lily Evans. They had been best friends since

first year, along with Chloe Jackson, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They 

were now sixteen and best friends as they had ever been. He tried to blow a stray stand of 

messy black hair out of the way when long elegant fingers moved it away. He raised his 

head from the piece of parchment he was writing on and saw Lily. Her long and curly fire 

engine red hair was up in a ponytail that was already falling out. Her bright green eyes 

were smiling, as were her perfect rose petal lips. James always felt a little twinge in his 

heart when she flirted with other guys, but he tried to ignore it. 'She's just my friend, just 

my friend' he repeated it to himself over and over in his head whenever she looked at him.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, he smile becoming a grimace. "You had this glazed-

over look, it was…gross…don't do it again Jamie, you look like a doll." James laughed loud 

and clear, and then grinned the lop-sided grin that made all of his many admirers go week 

at the knees. "Don't pull that on me James Harold Potter! I'm not one of your cronies and I 

will not melt at your smile." She narrowed her eyes and frowned, he copied. A second later 

Chloe came up and looked from Lily to James and back to Lily again.

"What ARE you doing?"

"Nothing!" they chorused and smiled innocently at her.

Of the cars that pass us by  
and I don't know why  
but she's changed my mind

It was the Halloween feast and everything was as amazing as ever. Peter was sitting beside Sirius, who was sitting beside James, who was across from Lily, who was sitting 

beside Chloe who was sitting across from Sirius. And as it was a full moon we all know 

where Remus was… James kept stealing glances at Lily, whose hair was up in a loose bun. 

Strands framed her face and a candle from the table behind her made her hair glow redder 

then usual. She looked over and smiled at him and he smiled back. But just then Sirius 

caught Lily's look and grinned to himself. He pulled his wand out and unnoticed by the 

other table occupants lifted a big pitcher of pumpkin juice and spilled it on Lily. She stood up, dripping with juice and the whole hall went silent. She, amazingly enough, kept calm

and cool and.

"How are you Lil?" Sirius asked, which was a pretty stupid question as she was obviously

not good.

"Just Peachy!" she replied before waltzing to the door of the Great Hall as if nothing had 

happened. Everyone burst into laughter right before she left and she turned around, bowed

and walked right out. This however sent everyone into hysterics. As discreetly as possible, 

James slipped out of the Great Hall and ran up to the Gryffindor common room, where he 

found Lily, sitting in an armchair. She was already in dry clothes and had a muggle novel 

across her lap.

"Hi…" he said.

"Hi James. How was dinner?"

"Fine…fine. How did you get changed so quick?"

"I took the shortcuts to get here." James smacked his palm on his forehead. 'I'm such a 

dunce.' He thought. He hadn't taken the shortcuts and usually it was second nature to 

him…usually.

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
yeah, I'm crazy for this girl  
  


"Morning Jamie!" Lily hopped down the common room stairs and over to the armchair in 

which James was asleep. She looked at him and then grinned evilly. "I think I'll just sit 

down in this…oh! There's something IN MY chair!" James pushed her off his side and sat up 

strait, his hair sticking to his face where it had been pushed against the velvet of the 

chair. "Why, good morning James!" she said acting, very badly I might add, totally 

surprised. 

"Thanks for waking me up Lil!" he crackled sarcastically. (He just woke up) 

"You're welcome!"

"Did you not notice the sarcasm?"

"I noticed, but I chose to ignore it."

"Smart."

"Come on! Get up you lazy oaf!"

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty." He groaned. "What's wrong?"

"It's SATURRDAY LILY!!!!! That day you're supposed to sleep in not get up early! I'm tired." He summoned his glass of water from the sixth year boys' dorm and started to chug it, in

order to wake up.

"Well I'm sure I'd be tired to if I was sneaking around at three am last night!" He chocked 

on his water but soon recovered.

"How did you know?"

"James, I'm not stupid, plus I happened to be in this chair at three am this morning." 

"WHAT?" 

"I couldn't sleep so I was watching the fire and at three I heard you and the guys come in,

so I decided to go upstairs." He smiled when he heard her squeaky voice, he loved the 

way she talked, it was so much like a cartoon character it made him laugh, which he 

started to. "What's so funny?"

"You."

"Me?"

"You."

"I think you mean you."

"I THINK YOU'RE BOTH CRAZY!" came a voice from the stairs of the girls' side of the

common room.

"Well if it isn't Miss Rilee Charles." Lily said unhappily. She was Sirius' girlfriend and none 

of 'the group' liked her much, except for Sirius of course. She was snotty, rude, stuck up 

and spoiled, but never when Sirius was around. When he was there she was sweet as 

sugar. 

"Yes it's me you hoodlum. Me, the next head girl and you better believe it Lily Jade Evans!" 

James opened his mouth in shock but Lily didn't look too surprised. 

"Whatever Barbie." At that very moment Sirius, luckily for Lily, walked down the stairs. 

"Hi Riles!" he said walking towards her and putting his arms around her small waist and 

biting her unnaturally blond hair. Lily looked at James.

"Well I'm going to breakfast, James will you be joining me?" she pleaded with her eyes.

"Sure Lil." He jumped up out of his chair and followed her out of the common room. He turned around to say something to Sirius, who was sucking his girlfriend's face. 

All day was pretty much like that. Rilee and Sirius playing tonsil hockey and James, Lily, Remus (It's almost Christmas and Chloe had the 'flu) and Peter left out in the cold. It was a Hogsmade day so for four hours they had something to do, other than homework. At dinner, James and Lily were sitting alone in the common room.

"It's so beautiful outside." Lily said, staring out the window at the snowflakes tumbling down against the inky black sky.

"Want to go out?" James suggested, getting a little frisky. (Get your mind out of the

gutter!) 

"Definitely!" Lily jumped out of her seat and flew up to her room, grabbing her new 

sapphire blue cloak and her matching hat and fuzzy gloves. Once she had got to the 

common room James was nowhere to be found. She decided he must've gone up to his 

room to get his things so she ran up the boys' stairs and jumped into his room. He was 

standing in the middle of the room, with his cloak over one shoulder and his mitts and hat 

at his feet. In his hand was a letter, it was on a piece of old ripped parchment. She walked 

over and tapped his shoulder. He turned around with tears in his eyes and shoved the 

letter in her face. 

Dear Mister J. Potter,

I regret to inform you that your parents, Harold and Tessa Potter, have been killed by you-

know-who during one of the expeditions they were in as aurors. All their fortune and estate 

has been left to you. Being as you have no relatives that are alive, you will be staying at 

Hogwarts until the end of your seventh year. I must know if I am correct that you turn 18 

on January 6 next year. I am sorry for your loss.

Alastor Moody,

Head Auror.

She dropped the paper and walked over to his bed, dropped her cloak and pulled off her hat

and mitts. She sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around his middle. She could 

hear his muffled sobs and could feel tears on her shirt. Her eyes watered at the thought of 

the two happy people that she had met many times. Tessa's long raven black hair and 

bright blue eyes and Harold's messy midnight hair and chocolate brown eyes, so loving and 

warm…they were both gone, blasted off the face of the earth, deceased.

"Jamie, I'm so sorry."

"It's just, just. God they didn't deserve to die."

"It's ok James, it'll all be ok."

"Thanks Lil."

"For what?"

"For being here, thank you so much."

She was the one to hold me  
the night the sky fell down

The letter had come over a week ago, and every night James could be seen sitting quietly 

by the fire, staring at the flames.

"James?" Lily had walked up behind him, hoping to have a conversation as the only words 

he had said recently were "Yes, no, sir, Professor, Lily and food." 

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Then talk."

"Life won't end now you know."

"Yes it will…it's the end of the world." She grabbed him by the shoulders and looked strait 

into his big brown eyes.

"IT IS NOT THE END OF THE WORLD." He looked in her bright and shinning green eyes, 

which were now almost crying at the thought of her best friend being miserable for the rest 

of his life.

"I'm so sorry." He let his head and eyes drop. She put an arm around his shoulder and gave 

him a tight squeeze. 

"James, it'll all be ok…I promise."

"James?" Lily snuck into the still brightly lit sixth years boys' dorm. Inside Peter was 

already snoring and Remus was reading a book. James and Sirius were sitting on the floor 

in their pajama's (boxers and t-shirts) playing chess. "James?" She repeated, standing 

above him.

"LILY!" he whined, looking up at her. "I'm in the middle of business."

She tried to sustain a laugh. 

"Business? And what business would that be huh Mr. Potter?"

"You know what I mean…"

"I need to talk to you about the Valentines Ball…but if you're too busy, I'll just…" Before 

she could finish her sentence he was standing beside her, ears perked up and eyes 

shinning.

"Come on!" he said.

"I need to talk to you ALONE!" she whispered to him, that sent shivers up his spine and all 

over his body.

"Ok, ok, ok." He grabbed her hands and led her into the guys' bathroom. Inside there were 

razors and shampoo and gel and all that other stuff and even a bottle of conditioner. She 

giggled at the sight of it.

"Whose it that?" she said pointing. 

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?" he pointed to a label that said in bold red writing **SIRIUS' PROPERTY! DO **

**NOT TOUCH UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE A VERY PAINFUL DEATH!**

She laughed again and then turned to a very amused James. His eyes were twinkling but 

they didn't have the same sparkle they had before the letter. That dreadful letter…

"What did you want to talk to me about anyway Lil?"

"About the Ball."

"Oh yea!" he acted as if he had forgotten, but that was impossible. 

"I was wondering…"

"Yes?"

"Could you set me up with somebody?" his heart fell but he feigned that he had been 

suspecting it.

"Sure, who?"

"Oh, anybody. I just want it to be a surprise, thanks Jamie!" She kissed his cheek as she 

had done so many times before and strolled out of the room. She bade adieu to the guys 

and creped back to her room.

It was the night before the Ball and James hadn't found anyone to go with Lily yet. He'd 

definitely had the chance no doubt. She'd told the entire male portion of the student body 

that she was being set up by James, and if they wanted to go with her they should talk to 

him. He hadn't found anyone he thought was 'good-enough' for her. She skipped up to him 

and jumped on his back.

"Found anyone yet?" she asked while giving him a 'noogie'. 

"Yea! Great guy."

"Who?"

"I thought you wanted it to be a surprise?" he teased.

"Oh yea, I forgot about that. I need to tell you that it's changed to a Masquerade Ball. I 

didn't think you heard what McGonagall told us at breakfast so I thought I'd be the bearer

of good news. I have to go finish my Herbology homework." She started to walk away. 

"Jamie?" 

"Yea?"

"Thanks so much!" She strolled back to the table she was sharing with Chloe and picked up

her quill and threw it like a dart at the back of Rilee. He laughed and she grinned at him. 

And what was I thinking when  
the world didn't end  
why didn't I know what I know now  
  


Lily gracefully walked down the stairs, wearing lime green robes and a mask the same 

color. She was easily identifiable with her red hair, her height and her dazzling green eyes. 

Everybody who wasn't going to the ball, as the ball was for fourth years and up, ohh-ed 

and ahh-ed at her and her dorm mates. Sitting in a chair beside the fire, James wasn't 

even wearing his dress robes yet. 

"James, where do I meet this guy?" Lily asked, as he hadn't told her anything about her

date.

"In the entrance hall." He replied, not taking his chocolate eyes off the fire.

"Thanks…are you even going?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, I'll see you later then ok?"

"Sure." She hesitantly walked away and he bolted up the stairs to his dorm. He grabbed his 

new royal blue robes and gelled his hair down. Pulled on the mask he had taken so much 

care in finding, and strolled down the stairs, a new man. He couldn't be recognized even by 

Sirius, who he had know since he was about three.

"Sirius, how do I look?"

"James?" 

"Yes…it's me."

"WO! That's a big difference. You look great, why?"

"I told Lily, I'd set her up, so I'm setting her up with me."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks Sirius." James ran out of the common room.

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

Lily looked up once somebody had taped her on the shoulder. He had black hair and she 

could see through the mask that he had big brown eyes. 'Those eyes look so familiar…' she 

thought to herself.

"Are you Lily Evans?" A deep mature voice sounded out.

"Yes, I am. James set you and me up. What's your name?"

"Uhh…I'm Harry."

"What house are you in? I haven't seen you around."

"I'm a Ravenclaw. I know James because we're in the same Divination class." Lily made a 

grimace. She had taken Divination for a month. Professor Trelwany kept predicting her 

death. Every class, it was either the grim, or the cards, of it would be seen in the 

crystal…anything. "Would you like to go in?" He offered her his arm and she gladly took it. 

They walked over to the refreshment table and he poured her a glass of punch. She

delightedly took it when a new song started. 

"Oh this is my favorite song by Wizard Wonders!" she exclaimed putting down the glass she was holding. He followed suit.

"Want to dance?"

"Sure!" He pulled her into the middle of the floor as the song started the first of many 

choruses. It was a slow song and the words were blocked out for James, as he stared at 

the precious flower in his arms. She looked around the hall. The only lights were from 

pixies, flying around the room and from the stars and moon on the enchanted ceiling. It 

was a clear night and Venus could be seen shining orange in the sky. Lily sighed and 

looked at her date. He looked so familiar. She remembered him from somewhere. The faint 

twinkle in his eyes, and the grin he had on constantly made her heart melt, as nothing ever

had. She didn't even know the guy, and she was pretty sure she was crazy for him...

Hours later, the mystery man excused himself,

"I must go to my common room. I told a friend I would be back by midnight and it's 11:50 

now. Please stay and enjoy the last ten minutes, I must go." He kissed her hand and 

walked out of the room. Once out, James BOLTED. He ran as fast as he could and took all 

the shortcuts he knew. When he got to the common room he ran even faster up the stairs 

to his dormitory and to the bathroom. He changed into his usual black robes and wet his 

hair, getting rid of the gel. He again ran down the stairs and to the chair he had been 

sitting in before the Ball. He grabbed his novel off the table and started to read it, his 

heart pumping. Minutes later, Lily walked through the portrait hole and over to his chair. 

She had a dreamy look on her face, and he smiled at the thought he had done that.

"Have fun?" He asked, excited to hear her reaction to 'Harry'.

"I had a blast!" He voice was squeakier than normal and her eyes kept un-focusing, 

remembering his brown eyes.

"How was Harry?" She looked into his eyes and suddenly realized something. James was 

'Harry'. She chocked on her breath and felt his hard yet loving pats on her back. "You ok?" 

He asked concerned.

"Fine, fine. Listen Jamie, I'm real tired and I'm going to bed. Thanks so much and 

goodnight." She was aiming to kiss his cheek but he turned and she ended up kissing him 

on the lips. They both pulled back, amazed at the electricity that had been in that kiss, the 

very thought of it made James' head spin and made Lily's knees weak.

And right now  
face to face 

_All my fears  
pushed aside _

_and right now  
I'm ready to spend  
the rest of my life _

with you  
  


The next day Lily was confused. She didn't know whether to tell James she knew and felt 

the same way, or to sit back and wait for him to tell her, a frantic Chloe interrupted her 

thoughts.

"LILY!" she screamed after bumping into her on the stairs.

"What is it Chloe?" 

"It's James." She panted, "He's sick."

"Oh my god!" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on!" Chloe grabbed her by the wrists and they ran to the hospital wing. In the bed 

farthest from the door was James. Lily's eyes started to water at the sight of him. He was 

sprawled out in the bed, having spasms and screaming every so often. He breath caught in 

her throat as he yelled.

"NO NOT LILY! KILL ME! NOT LILY!" the tears that were in her eyes poured on her cheeks.

He had a high fever and was delusional. She ran over to his bedside and crouched down.

"It's me…I'm fine James. They didn't kill me, I'm alive." He stopped mid-spasm.

"Lily? You're alive!" He pulled her into an emotional hug. "Lily I have to tell you 

something."

"What Jamie?"

"I love you…" the he collapsed in a heap on the bed, dead asleep. She grabbed his hand 

and felt more comfortable when his fingers locked into hers. The on-lookers stared in dis-

belief. 

"Is he ok?" she quietly asked Madam Pomfry. 

"He'll be fine. Sirius, Chloe, Remus and Peter, you must leave. Lily, you can stay if you'd 

like."

"Thank you." She said in a small voice, a voice nothing like the loud, strong and squeaky

one that was hers.

James eyes began to flutter three days later. The first person he saw was Lily. She looked 

at him with puffy eyes.

"James!" He tried to sit up and groaned in the process. "Stay down."

"Lil…how long have I been asleep?"

"About three days." He groaned again.

"Did I miss the Quidditch match?" She sighed; his mind was always on Quidditch. 

"No, they delayed it." She rubbed his hand with hers and smiled at him. "Jamie?"

"What?"

"Before you fell asleep, you said something."

"What did I say?"

"Well, first you screamed at 'them' not to kill me, and then you told me…you loved me…" 

James sat up strait.

"I did?" he asked surprised.

"You did." She confirmed. He fell back, hitting his head on the wall. (OUCH!) "Is it true?" 

He nodded and then she looked at him with happy eyes. "Oh Jamie! I love you too!" She 

pulled him into a hug and then lay down beside him on the small bed.

"Have you been scared?" He asked. They had been lying there for twenty minutes, just 

relishing the peace and quiet and the thought of their true love and best friend lying 

beside them.

"I've been PETRIFIED! I thought you were gone."

"I'll never be gone Lil. Even if I'm not there in body, I'm there in spirit. I love you so 

much." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she turned her face upward. He leaned down and…

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Madam Pomfry had chosen that very moment to barge in and ruin the kiss.

James grabbed the curtain that had hid his bed for so long and pulled it in front of the 

bed. Blocking the matron's view of the whole scene and he kissed Lily.

Would you look at her as she looks at me  
she's got me thinking about her constantly  
but she don't know how I feel  
and as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she'll figure out  
I'm crazy for this girl  
yeah, I'm crazy for this girl

A/N Strange I know. What do you think? R/R

ThAnKs ThE cRaZy KaCcEe


End file.
